Shot Gun
}} The Shot Gun is a Lanard blaster that holds 15 Stealth Darts. This blaster has a large plunger tube. It shoots three micro darts at a time, hence the name. It was initially released by Lanard, bearing the name Shot Gun. It was eventually licensed and relabeled by Air Zone as the Triple Shot; not to be confused with the Lanard Triple Shot. Air Zone rereleased the Triple Shot in 2011 with a red color scheme. Eventually, Humans vs Zombies also renamed it to the HvZ Zombie Fighter Triple Blast. In 2013, Lanard rereleased it under the Huntsman line, renaming it the Pillager X12. The Pillager X12, HvZ Zombie Fighter Triple Blast and red Air Zone Triple Shot are the only variants available now, even though occasionally one can find some original green ones. Once modded, is known as a Quadshot and is a prime choice for primary blasters around the globe. Combined with the turret of the Air Zone 8 Shooter, it is hailed as an "upgraded" version of the Quadshot known as the Octoshot. Description The Shot Gun is a unique blaster. When fired, it fires three darts at a time, making it a shotgun-esque blaster. It has a green, red, camoflague brown or gray body, which are found in the original Lanard/Air Zone, rerelease Air Zone, Humans vs Zombies and Huntsman versions. It has a shoulder stock at the rear that has storage for 3 darts, and comes in orange, yellow or gray, found on the Lanard/Air Zone/HvZ, rerelease Air Zone and Huntsman versions respectively. A black shotgun pump is seen on the bottom of the blaster. There is the presence of a 12-dart turret with four barrel clusters of 3 barrels each, which rotates on priming the blaster, like with most other Air Zone blasters with turrets. Internals The Triple Shot/Shot Gun/HvZ Zombie Fighter Triple Blast/Pillager X12's internals are standard for a blaster like this. It has a large plunger tube, catch, catch spring, firing trigger, pump return spring and turret. Blaster co-relation It is not very easy to find very many blasters to compare this to when in stock form, however, there is a great deal of blasters that one can compare the Shot Gun when modified, as they can also take a wide variety of modifications. Some of these blasters are the Big Blast, Maverick REV-6, Airtech 2000, Airtech 3000 and the Crossbow. Position in theme The Shot Gun is the shotgun in the lineup. It is not good for stock Nerf wars due to it being weak when compared to other shotgun-type blasters like the Rough Cut 2x4. However, the blaster shines in modified battles, due to it having lots of versatility in the realm of modification, so it is a very good primary weapon in Nerf wars where modified weapons are used. Faults Like all other blasters, the Shot Gun has faults. The main fault of this blaster being that it is rather weak when compared to other blasters. It also has horrible barrels. However, it makes up for this for its versatility in modification. How to fire Gallery IMG 0112.JPG|The green Air Zone Triple Shot. RedTriple.jpg|The red Air Zone Triple Shot. HvZTriple.jpg|The HvZ Zombie Fighter Triple Blast. Pillager.jpg|The Huntsman Pillager X12, released in 2013. Trivia * It shares its shell with the Hand Cannon. Category:Air Zone Category:Lanard Category:Blasters introduced in an unknown time Category:Huntsman Category:Blasters introduced in 2013 Category:Blasters introduced in 2011